priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Star☆A・La・Carte
|Kanji = スター☆ア・ラ・カルト|Romaji = Sutā☆A・Ra・Karuto|Artist = Azuki Shibuya Yui Makino Mitsuki Saiga|Released = September 11th, 2019|Genre = J-Pop|Insert Singer = Dorothy West Aroma Kurosu Hibiki Shikyoin|singalbum-image = File:Promise! Rhythm! Paradise! Album Cover.png|singalbum-imagewidth = 300px|Album = Promise! Rhythm! Paradise!|Tracklist = 1. Go! Go! Gorgeous! 2. Charismatic GIRL☆Yeah! (NonSugar) 3. Ha Cha Me Cha Telepathy 4. Secret! Ratatouille 5. Reserve・The・Reverse! 6. Star☆A・La・Carte 7. Liar is the Beginning of Tomorrow 8. Make Money・Make Dream 9. Pure・Heart・Calendar 10. Divine Song! ~Gaarmage Tourism~ 11. Spicy♪ Hot＊Cake!!! 12. Crew-Sing! Friend-Ship♡|image = FIle:Tumblr p9xnz1t6Vl1s2umrso1 1280.jpg|imagewidth = 300px}}'''Star☆A・La・Carte '''is a unit song sung by Doromageddon・Hi, a temporal unit name for Dorothy West, Aroma Kurosu, and Hibiki Shikyoin. It was released on September 11th, 2019. Performers * Doromageddon・Hi Lyrics Full Version Romaji= #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ Tomarenai Hikari kagayake sutā ☆ a・ra・karuto #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ yume no Supesharu taimu Hāto kasane sutēji ni agarō puripara #4c4cff|Dorothy}}/ Poroporo kobore Hikari kagayake sutā ☆ a・ra・karuto #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ yume no Supesharu taimu Hāto kasane sutēji ni agarō #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ egao Sakaseyō Yuzurenai kimochi butsukatte #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ tama ni Kenka shite mo Te to te toriaeba wakarunda puripara Ittsu・dorīmin・wārudo |-| Kanji= 「いっえーい！」 「今世紀最強のゴッドアイドル、ドロシー様のライブ！ テンションマックスで盛りあがってよね～！！」 「待て待て待て！」 「我こそが最凶の悪魔アイドル黒須あろまである！震えるがよい！」 となえよ　デビ！ 世界中を　包み込む いとしい　この想い 「あ、ちょっとちょっと！僕のステージ邪魔しないでよ！」 ときめきムテキ　こぼれるパッション だれもマネできないでしょ！ 「希望を捨てよ、しもべたち！」 HAPPY！ 「プリパラをダークネスにするのだ！」　HAPPY！ 「さあ！うたげのはじまりである！」 となえよ　デビ！ デーモン　デーモン　デルデルビー おどれうたえ「主役はボクだよ！」心ささげ「ボクだってば！」 デーモン　デーモン　デルデルビー たとえ泣けど「もう――っ！」止まれない 争い合う場所に　花は咲かない いこう「急になんなのさ！」いこう「我に触るでない！」 「はあ、まほちゃん酔いしれちゃってるよ」 「従うしかなさそうであるな」 プロミスと　リズム＆パラダイス ああ　ああ　ああ 「ライブを始めるよ！」「ライブを始めるのである！」 「ライブを始めるぞ！」 ひかり輝け スター☆ア・ラ・カルト（全力でゆくぞ!） 夢の　夢の　 スペシャルタイム ハート重ねステージにあがろう（テンションマーックス!） ここは　ここは　ここは　　プリパラ 「とかなんとか言って流されちゃったけど、 やっぱりドロシー様がイチバンだもんね！」 「何をぬかすか、汝が我に勝てるわけがなかろう！」 「はあ～？じゃあさ、誰が一番みんなを盛りあげられるか勝負しようよ」 「にゃっはー！のぞむところである！」 「悪いが僕は遠慮させていただこう」 「ド・ロ・シー」「ド・ロ・シー」 「デビデビデビ～！」「デビデビデビ～！」 「争いは美しくないな」 「ド・ロ・シー」「ド・ロ・シー」「ほらもっと！」 「デビデビデビ～！」「デビデビデビ～！」 「はあ、やれやれ」 「ド・ロ・シー」「ド・ロ・シー」 「デビデビデビ～！」「デビデビデビ～！」 「ド・ロ・シー」「ド・ロ・シー」 「デビデビデビ～！」「デビデビデビ～！」 「ド・ロ・シー」「デビデビデビ～！」 「ド・ロ・シー」「デビデビデビ～！」 「なかなかやるじゃん！そのデビデビ～！ってやつ ださいかと思ったけど結構かっこいいし！」 「ドロシー、汝の名は魔界にも刻まれるであろう」 響いた胸の鐘　もう終わりのとき 満ちゆく泉で　いま何を願う？ あたたかくて　やさしいきもち ぽろぽろこぼれ　落ちる いこう(いこう)　いこう(いこう) 「なんか楽しくなってきた！」 「汝たちを一生呪ってやってもよいぞ」 プロミスと　リズム＆パラダイス ああ　ああ　ああ 「最高のライブにしよう！」「最高のライブにするのである！」 「最高のライブにするぞ！」 ひかり輝け スター☆ア・ラ・カルト（全力でゆくぞ!） 夢の　夢の　 スペシャルタイム ハート重ねステージにあがろう（テンションマーックス!） 笑顔　笑顔 咲かせよう ゆずれない気持ちぶつかって(我はアイドルである！) たまに　たまに けんかしても 手と手　取り合えば分かるんだ(今日はありがとうー！) ここは　ここは　ここは　プリパラ　 イッツ・ドリーミン・ワールド |-| English= "Yay!" "It's this century's supreme god idol, Dorothy's live! With a tension max, let's get pumped up!" "Wait just a second!" "I am the supreme demon idol, Aroma Kurosu! Tremble before me!" "Everyone chant it, devi!" Enveloping the entire world This precious feeling "Ah, wait, wait! Don't mess up my performance!" This excitement is unbeatable and this passion overflows Nobody can imitate it! "Throw away all of your hope, my servants!" HAPPY! "I'm going to plunge PriPara into darkness!" HAPPY! "Now! The banquet is starting!" Everyone chant it, devi! Demon, demon, devil devil beam Dance and sing "The main role is me!" Offer up your hearts "It's me!" Demon, demon, devil devil beam Even if you cry out "Hey!" It won't stop In places of conflict, flowers don't bloom Let's go "Hey, what's this all of a sudden?!" Let's go! "Do not touch me!" "Ah, Maho-chan has gone crazy..." "I guess we have no choice but to do this..." Promise and rhythm & paradise Ah, ah, ah "The live is starting!" "The live shall start!" "Let's start the live!" Shining so brilliantly, star☆a・la・carte (Let's go all out!) Like out of a dream, like out of a dream Our very own special time Our hearts overlap, and we take the stage (Tension max!) This is, this is, this is PriPara "Though what I was saying earlier got interrupted, I'm definitely the best, right?" "What are you talking about? There's no way thou could beat I!" "What~? Then how about this: a battle to see who can get everyone the most excited!" "Nyahha! Just what I wanted!" "Sorry, but I'm going to have to step back." "Do・ro・thy!" "Do・ro・thy!" "Devi devi devi~!""Devi devi devi~!" "Fighting isn't elegant, you know." "Do・ro・thy!" "Do・ro・thy!" "You guys can do better!" "Devi devi devi~!""Devi devi devi~!" "Ah, they just won't quit." "Do・ro・thy!" "Do・ro・thy!" "Devi devi devi~!""Devi devi devi~!" "Do・ro・thy!" "Do・ro・thy!" "Devi devi devi~!""Devi devi devi~!" "Do・ro・thy!""Devi devi devi~!" "Do・ro・thy!""Devi devi devi~!" "Hey, devi devi~! kid! You're pretty good. I kind of thought you were lame, but you're actually pretty cool!" "Dorothy, we'll carve your name into the demon world!" A bell resounds in my heart, the end is already here What do you wish for in the fountain along the way? These warm, gentle feelings Slowly leak out Let's go (let's go) Let's go (let's go) "Hey, this is getting fun!" "We'll all be cursed together." Promise and rhythm & paradise Ah, ah, ah Shining so brilliantly, star☆a・la・carte (Let's go all out!) Like out of a dream, like out of a dream Our very own special time Our hearts overlap, and we take the stage (Tension max!) Our smiles, our smiles Start to bloom Our feelings that we can't give up clash (We are idols!) Even if, even if We fight sometimes When we take each others' hands we understands (Thanks for today!) This is, this is, this is PriPara It's a ・ dreaming ・ world Audio Trivia * Doromageddon・Hi was decided by a poll on Twitter * The coords they are wearing are new Rich Venus coords Gallery Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Dorothy Category:Songs sung by Aroma Category:Songs sung by Hibiki Category:Songs sung by Doromageddon Hi Category:Dorothy Performance Category:Aroma Performance Category:Hibiki Performance Category:Unit Song